youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSoHPKC
Seamus "SSoHPKC" O'Doherty is a notable member of the YouTube 'Let's Play' community. He is known for his playthroughs and walkthroughs of various games across different consoles as well as custom Mario hacks of SMW, and most recently, Pokéhacks. Fallout 3 on the Xbox 360 was the 'Let's Play' that initially led to his rise in popularity. Until March 2011, when he was working full-time at Target, he would upload only around 5-12 videos, but since his departure from Target, he will generally upload between 5-20 videos at random intervals per day. He also has a channel called SeamusPKC with blogs featuring himself and future updates. He has also been affiliated with YouTube community channels Machinima and NinBuzz '''(though his time with NinBuzz ended due to Machinima's rule about working with competetor's channels. As a result, LPs like Super Mario Galaxy 2, will either be cut short or continued on his own channel). His gaming channel obtained YouTube partnership on August 28, 2010. He is also part of a group called "The Creatures" with UberHaxorNova, Kootra, Sp00nerism, xXSlyFoxHoundXx, Ze Royal Viking, GassyMexican and DanzNewzMachinima. In 2012, Seamus and the other Creatures moved to the "Creature House", a small mansion in Denver, Colorado. They were also present at PAX East 2012 in Boston, and Minecon 2011 in Las Vegas where they met many of their devoted fans. Career Statistics : Seamus has 115+ major projects completed counting DLC of console games as well as larger, more well known Mario hacks. The number of videos currently uploaded are 8,800~ and counting. Recently, due to copyrights, SSoHPKC had to remove some videos, and then went down to 4,400. (See Abandoned Projects ~ Various Mario Hacks ~ Copyright Purge.) Current LP(s) '''Main LP(s) These are walkthroughs that Seamus is currently doing. *Borderlands Co-op (Sly and ImmortalHD) *Fallout New Vegas *Gears of War 3 Co-Op (Nova, Kootra and Sp00n) *Gears of War 3: The Road to Anthony Carmine *Kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning *Payday: The Heist Co-Op (DanzNewz, Nova) *Saints Row the Third with EatmyDiction1 *The Walking Dead Episodes *Magicka (Nova and Kootra) *GTA IV: Liberty City Stories *Skyrim: Dawnguard 'Secondary LP(s)' These are walkthroughs/playthroughs that will be done when Seamus is not too busy with everything else. They are not exactly abandoned, but rather, suspended until he decides to put these back on his main list again. Most often, they will probably come back after short hiatuses, but some games may never be seen or heard of again. *Paper Mario (According to a Creature video update on January 19, 2011, he says he will return to this game eventually. However, according to a tweet, Seamus has implied that he did not care for the game as much, and so the LP has been abandoned.) 'Specialty LP(s)' These are walkthroughs that Seamus is doing on community channels Machinima and NinBuzz. *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Since Seamus is no longer working with NinBuzz, this LP is in suspension until further notice.) *Assorted PC Games/Footage *Fable 3 (Machinima Realm) 'Continuous LPs' These let's plays are basically the "trademarks" and "bonuses" of the channel, and will be continued. They aren't exactly LPs, they're usually just commentaries about random topics. *Mario Hacks *Call of Duty Multiplayer *Killing Floor *Minecraft (Survival and Custom Maps) *Pokemon 'Playlists and Completed Projects:' Seamus' Last Completed Project: Mass Effect 3 To see a full list of Seamus' completed projects with playlists use THIS link. Abandoned Projects Many projects/videos have been deleted in the past for one reason or another. Here is a list of known projects to have existed but later deleted or taken down: *Fable 2 (Seamus believed the videos were sloppy and his gameplay was bad.) *ShellShock 2: Blood Trails (Unknown Reason) *Mega Man X (Lack of save states.) *Red Dead Redemption (Copyright Issues) *Various Mario Hacks (Either fully taken down or partially deleted due to WMG/UMG/Music copyright claims.) **As a result of YouTube's infamous music copyright purge, a majority of earlier Mario hacks (before July 2009), including Super Mario RPG, had been deleted because of containment of commercial music, either played in the video, or heard in the background. These hacks were basically the ones that had Seamus's opening sequence, which had played commercial music. **And because people put secrets in their Mario Hacks that are needed to complete the game. *Left 4 Dead (Unknown reason.) *Mega Man (Unknown reason.) *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (Unknown reason.) *Mafia II: Joe's Adventures (Pissed off and annoyed Seamus, much like Jimmy's Vendetta.) *Deathspank (Got too repetitive.) *Dead Rising 2 (Co-op with Jason/LazyCanuckk)(Didn't really get into the game and he had no plans with Jason on setting up a date to continue recording.) The Jason Saga Jason 'LazyCanuckk' is an individual known by Seamus around the time of 2003 to the early portion of 2004. The two met and played in a somewhat popular MMORPG together up until 2007/early 2008 when the two felt that the game had changed too drastically for the worse. Jason is known as 'LazyCanuckk' to the viewers and has appeared in several videos, even completing Halo 3 in its entirety with Seamus. Jason's first any video appearance should be noted as a dual commentary Mario Hack that not many have seen. Jason lives in Western Canada, and is an avid fan of hockey with the Vancouver Canucks being his team of choice. He also enjoys baseball casually being a fan of the Toronto Blue Jays. Jason is also infamous throughout the videos for his poor driving ability. One example was his driving into a mine in Borderlands then running over Seamus in Halo 3. Jason has now started to take up video making on his own personal channel LazyCanuckk and has done several walkthroughs himself, ranging from Final Fantasy 1, to Okami. He plans to go through most, if not all Final Fantasy games, and many other games. 'Jason's Appearances in Videos:' *A few Mario Hack videos *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Multiplayer) *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Multiplayer) *Halo 3 (Co-op) *Borderlands *Pokemon FireRed & Gold (Appears in name only.) *Dead Rising 2 (Co-op) *NHL 11 - SSoHPKC Vs. Jason *Tubecasts with SSoHPKC *Call of Duty: Black Ops (Multiplayer) *League of Legends (With LazyCanuck) *Homefront (Multiplayer) *Killing Floor *Minecraft *Terraria The gamingUSA Saga A YouTube user known as gamingUSA used to comment on some of Seamus's videos. His messages were often aggressive, somewhat homophobic, and, in the eyes of Seamus and many of his fans, just plain childish. In October 2009, after being blocked, he made multiple accounts so that he could continue commenting. The initial comment that sparked the altercation was gamingUSA's remark that the videos sucked because they weren't in HD. Ironically enough, a few months later, Seamus upgraded to an HD capture card. gamingUSA was the one to coin the term "Clock open them bears!", a saying which Seamus never understood. Eventually, it ended up becoming an insult, usually directed towards NPCs. His name has also become synonimous with "forum/internet troll". Most people guess that gamingUSA was attempting to tell Seamus that he should stop making videos and instead go drink beer. Low Chancers Several projects have been "blocked" from being recorded for various reasons. These projects include: *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi (DLC) *Oblivion *Cat Mario *I Wanna Be The Guy *Red Dead Redemption *Duke Nukem Forever From the horses mouth, here are the specific reasons why the games won't be done: *'Borderlands: Mad Moxxi (DLC): '''Feels this was a waste of a DLC. *'Oblivion:' Liked Fallout 3 over Oblivion. It was also determined in a "Vote or Don't" episode that Fallout 3 would become an active project and not Oblivion. *'Cat Mario''' & I Wanna Be the Guy: Have been done numerous times by people who have better grasps on the games. Also, I Wanna Be the Guy can be incredibly hard and a blackhole of time. *'Red Dead Redemption:' Received a copyright strike from (supposedly) TakeTwo games for initial videos. *'Duke Nukem Forver: '''Seamus is too lazy to edit out the pornography in the game Dislikes Seamus, like many other let's players, has what could be called an "unwritten list" of things that he, as well as many others, dislike in comments. These include: *"Do more of __________": Usually, these types of comments range from the perfectly fine, such as a person stating what they would like to see next and hoping Seamus will take it into consideration, to the downright ugly, to the "Read his profile."; things such as "Oh my god, you suck! Upload more __________!" would fall into the ugly category, while "Hey, you gonna do Red Dead Redemption?" would fall into the "Read his profile." category. *"Stop saying _________": Seamus believes that if someone doesn't like what a person says in a video, they should change what they're watching instead of trying to change the person. *"You suck at _________": This relates slightly to the previous bullet; Seamus believes that people should go and watch someone else if they don't like his videos. * Advertisements: SSoHPKC, as well as many of his fans, dislikes it when someone tries to advertise on his channel. * "Pr0n bots": Often, accounts made by computers in order to lure people to "blogs", which are usually sexual in nature, comment on SSoHPKC's channel. They have been found to be very annoying by him and his fans. * Stating which number viewer you are on any given video adds neither positive or negative feedback and often leads to a pile up of useless comments. * Giving advice on the game after SSoH has already beaten it. * Pointing out a near useless, non-crucial item to a game's progression that was missed. Example: Pointing out a missed Jet in Fallout 3. * People complaining about him swearing, when the game he is playing contains swearing itself. * MLC players on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. MLC stands for the perks Marathon, Lightweight and Commando. This combination of perks allows players to sprint across the map, be more agile and have their knife attack range increased, which results in players hauling ass across the map knifing people. * Danger Close and One Man Army perks along with explosive weapons such as the grenade-launcher attatchment for assault rifles (known to CoD fans as a "noob-tube") or Thumper on Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Using save states on retail games * YouTube's uploading system * Puzzle based games * Backtracking * Mazes * Muncher/clapper spamming (Mario hacks) * Precision Jumping * Water Levels (Mario hacks) * Being forced to have an item/person in order to progress. (Example: needing a cape or a Yoshi in order to cross a large gap in order to progress in a Mario hack when neither were supplied anywhere in the level). * Save-stating to keep power-ups * Dying right before a checkpoint * Never getting a checkpoint * Call of Duty spawning * Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies mode. He has stated multiple times he hates the fact there's no real way to win, or ultimate objective to lead up to (although he has posted CoD: WaW zombies videos in the past). * Finishing a video and being incredibly close to the end of the level/mission/segment/etc. * A game that forces you to find a secret * Being forced to be stealthy in games (probably why he hasn't done any Metal Gear LPs) * Contrary to him not liking stealth games in one of his recent Mafia videos he noted "this feels kinda like Splinter Cell" which is weird because the older splinter cells require stealth which may mean he used to like stealth games and something lead him away from the genre. * The "Penis guy/monster" (Creeper) in Minecraft. He keeps blowing up his landscape and making his house property value go down, and jumping out at him in underground mines. Why would you guard that? * People that owe him five dollars. * Pronouncing "Juarez" from Call of Juarez * People who use the Ghost perk and a surpressed Famas in Call of Duty: Black Ops, especially when they camp * People who weld doors shut and cause the team to have nowhere to run in Killing Floor * People who jump in front of him as a Demo/when he's throwing grenades in Killing Floor SSoHPKC's Play Style SSoH's play style is very different to almost everyone who watches his videos as shown by the numerous comments regarding how he plays. SSoH's style is in no way stealthy or technological. He prefers to run into a room with a shotgun or assault rifle and shoot anything that moves, even friendly AI people who don't get out of his way. This tactic (although after massive health loss) works, and he lives to finish the game (There is a perfect example of this in The Saboteur and Alpha Protocol playthrough) . His play style also greatly depends on his attitude to character and events in the game. A prime example is Alpha Protocol. After being the nice guy and trying to like people he went on a rampage didn't put up with the shenanigans. Not the patient type, SSoH will usually run head first into anything, sometimes resulting in missing an important object, task, or passage. This leaves his viewers yelling at their screens trying to break time, space, and physics to point out to him the direction. SSoH tends to operate on trial-and-error system; usually investigating a path or object to find its usefulness or its lethality. One interesting thing is that this does not apply for his Call of Duty Multiplayer, as Seamus goes more a defensive playstyle. He has also stated that he has broken an X-box by "having fun" with it. Influences The following YouTubers have been mentioned and/or are believed to have influenced SSoHPKC's personality, video choice, recording style, and commentary style over the course of his career: *ProtonJonSA *AzureBlade49 *raocow *darkmindedsith *Durden77 *darksydephil SSoHPKC's Commenting Style SSoH's usual commenting style consists of on-the-fly thoughts and observations. He may comment on the game itself or random events experienced in life. The commenting style also depends on the type of game being played. When playing console games SSoHPKC will focus on the game at hand and give his opinions and talk about the game's content. In mario hacks/retro games the commentary is more laid back. These are the videos where SSoHPKC will talk about his life and various events going on. He does not usually produce videos with post-commentary unless experimenting or conforming to other channels his videos may be uploaded to. When commenting, SSoHPKC sometimes sounds like he is constantly bashing on and complaining about the game he's currently playing. This is usually not the case and is usually just him nitpicking about things he doesn't like rather than bashing the game itself. These games usually get high scores regardless of his nitpicking. Pokemon point system In the numerous Pokemon playthroughs, SSoH has brought up "Points." The point system was shrouded in mystery until SuperSmashShaman described it in SSoH's Pokemon Brown playthrough. The Point System determines whether or not a team member will be replaced, and has several contributing factors depending on their usefulness in battle. The Points can range from 0 - 500, and a newly obtained Pokemon starts with 250 normally. Though a Zubat will start with 10. If the points fall to 0, a new Pokemon will be selected. A way many Pokemon lose points is due to Confusion, which appears to affect SSoH's Pokemon far more often than others. Another common way is missing very often, though the point loss can be negated if the reason for missing was being hit by numerous accuracy reducing moves. Here is a short list of gains and losses to his teams Points. Gains- *Dealing a Critical Hit *One shotting a foe *Doing both of the above will double the point gain *Ignoring status conditions (Example: Always attacking despite being paralyzed) *Leveling up *Gaining a new move *Being able to learn an HM *Being able to solo a Gym Losses- *Hurting itself in confusion *Getting one shot *Dealing very low damage despite being super effective *Missing a significant amount of attacks *Being a "trash" Pokemon (Zubat, Tentacool, Magikarp) *Not learning useful moves There are also specific Pokemon that are immune to the point system. Examples are, Starters, Fan favorites, Pokemon nobody likes, and Pokemon that have nothing better to be replaced with. History October 9, 2008 - April 10, 2009: Season 1 (The Old Headset Years) Even though SSoHPKC's channel opened on February 17, 2008, he did not intentionally think about recording LPs until the fall of the same year. After watching earlier videos made by ProtonJonSA and AzureBlade49, he decided to start from scratch and do some LPs of his own. He finally got his chance when in early October, he went on SMW Central, browsing for Super Mario World hacks that caught his interest. Brutal Mario was his first project, however it was tough making the "Pilot episode", due to technical difficulties with CamTasia, his recording source. (According to SSoHPKC on the "Pilot", it was his fifth take on the first level). Brutal Mario, and most other earlier Mario hacks he did, were "lagfests" and added to his frustration. Moreover, this period was probably one of the most frustrating moments of SSoHPKC's career. This is not unusual, however, for he was new to making LPs. He hated dealing with a hack's lag problems, in which he would often call "slowdown", and he didn't like huge obstacle courses infested with enemies that would result in slowdown or Mario dying constantly. Tired of hearing the same music cues after Mario dies, he decided to replace the Super Mario World background music with his own iTunes music. From the rest of October through December of that year, he played Mario hacks using iTunes, sometimes complaining that iTunes was not good at shuffling his songs, and the same songs would be repeated over and over as a result. For the first three months of his career, Seamus exclusively recorded Mario hacks for his channel. Some games that were however mentioned even in the earlier Mario hacks were Mother 3, Rock Band, and GameFly games like Lego: Batman. He didn't start recording XBox and PS games until January 2009. This era, as mentioned, was marked by Seamus' commentary at its primitive stages, an old worn-out headset, and Mario hacks that were experimented blindly, (and would eventually be taken down due to YouTube's music copyright purge in March 2011). The many Mario hacks that were played during this era were Brutal Mario, Yoshi is Missing, Luigi's Adventure, SMW Returns, SMW Extra (which he considers the redux to be one of the most fun hacks he had played), The Second Reality Project Reloaded (TSRPR for short), British Mario, Super Mario VIP, Super Mario TKO, Kaizo Mario (and its sequel), and Episodes 1-6 of Super Mario RPG. Seamus had discussed about replacing headsets as early as March 2009. He said that the headset was a bit worn but because of finances, he decided to hold off on buying a new one. (There actually were a couple of videos from February of that year, for example, Super Super World (which was salvaged from the purge), in which Seamus' voice was louder and crisper, which may have come from from a newer headset). He finally switched headsets on April 10, 2009, and thus was the end of the first wave of LPs. April 10, 2009 - September 2009: Adapting to the new headset On April 10, 2009, Seamus had recorded with a new headset, making him sound more clear and mature in the flow of his commentary. His commentary was still somewhat shaky, but he began to communicate more, even adding new catchphrases and jokes. October 2009 - April 20, 2011: SSoHPKC's Golden Age: The Game Anyone months, HD, and Partnership February 2011 - present: Expanding beyond the horizons Due to management issues, Seamus quit his job at Target, but is pursuing bigger projects with YouTube, now that he has partnership status. With Team Silverback, he now makes videos as a Creature. The Creatures are a group of YouTube LP'ers, some of whom have contracts with Machinima. Seamus makes co-commentaries quite often with the other Creatures. Sporting over 200,000 subscribers, he had the most subscribers of the Creatures until xXSlyFoxHoundXx, another Creature, surpassed his subscriber count by around 6,000 Subscribers. To this day Seamus still makes a multitude of videos, to the point of saying at one of Nova's livestreams that he had posted estimatingly 17 videos that day. As of January 2012, he is finalizing plans to move into "The Creature House", a headquarters for The Creatures. Catch Phrases/Repeated Phrase *"BLAH BLAH BLAH" *"Nova Licks Butt" - Said by Seamus acknowleging Nova's fetish for butt *"Shotgun Rain!" (Sometimes followed by "Another ______ what is being shot 1) feels the pain 2) rides the Lincoln train 3) gets Kurt Cobain'd" sung to the tune of Chocolate Rain) More information can be found in the video Fallout 3 - Mothership Zeta - Episode 5: Edit Your Sorrows Away found here ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwTmYkDcCOE&feature=related *"Thank you ________, You are a Gentleman and a Scholar." (Taken from a famous quote in the classic J.D. Sallinger novel "The Catcher In The Rye" and used in the pilot of the T.V. show "The Office", a show which Seamus has been known to enjoy.) *"I almost got Lincoln'd/ I almost got Kennedy'd." - He was almost killed and/or shot in the head *Kurt Cobain'd - When a headshot leads to the head exploding resulting in an instant death *"He just didn't care/give a shit." When shooting an enemy that seems unfazed by bullets. *Clock open them bears - To check something out (Origin is from SSoH's fued with "GamingUSA." GamingUSA made it to a stupid comments video and "Clock open them bears" was directed as an insult at SSoH. Seamus did not know what this meant, but used it to mock GamingUSA and as a joke in the future.) *Bad news bears - Something is not going according to plan *"Really?" - Expressing disbelief at unexpected events *"Well, that was less than stellar." Usually related to death. *"That's shenanigans!" - Expressing annoyance at unexpected events *Godplayer - Either SSoHPKC or an NPC performed beyond expectations *"My boy Squawks" - Used in pokemon fire red playthrough whenever SSoH uses his spearow, aka "Squawks". Refers to his Donkey Kong Country 2 let's play in which the bird that you use to fly around is named "Squawks" who SSoHPKC likes very much. *Somewhere in Bufu fucking Egypt - When an area of the game is unknown or very far away. In "The Saboteur" Lets Play many of the missions appear in Bufu Egypt on the map compared to where Sean Devlin is. *Suspiciously _______ - when something is considered to be suspicous. Example: "In the "Dead Space" walkthrough, when SSoH encountred the speedy necromorphs: "Those guys are fast, suspicously fast" a refrence to the T.V show "The Office" *"Dammit, Jason!" - Said when Jason fails to do a key part in a game or after Jason accidentally does an action that kills SSoHPKC. *"Why would you do this to me?" - Usually said when questioning the game for it's "shenanigans" (See "That's shenanigans!") *"Invincibility frames, GO!" - Either this or a variation is occasionally said when SSoHPKC is hit in a game such as Mario and obtains invincibility frames, allowing him to bypass things that would normally kill him otherwise. *"I hate that guy!" - Commonly used by SSoHPKC in his Mario hacks and various LPs. A list of "guys" SSoH hates consist of: the flood from the Halo series, fishing Boo from SMW, akimbo fish in water levels, Charging Chucks, etc. *"I hate that guy! He owes me (number) bucks!" Variation of the above. *"Surprise REZNOR!" - Said when Reznor is at the end of a level in a Super Mario World hack. Another similar quote would be "Surprise Boom-Boom!" *"It buffed out..." - Said when an action (accidental or not) seems to mess SSoHPKC up but actually goes to his advantage. *"One Hitter Quitter" - When SSoHPKC hits a enemy and he dies instantly *"I do not accept." - Often said during Mario hacks when SSoH is hit unexpectedly. This sentence is usually followed with reloading a save-state prior to being hit. *"Let it rain!" - Often said when SSoH throws a grenade at a person, but doesn't care if it blows them up or not in a shooter game. Sometimes followed by "Let it rain! Shotgun rain!". *"_____ is the bane of my existence." - Describes something that SSoH dislikes, or that causes problems often. *"_____ was/is/will be my downfall." - Referring to something SSoH happened to mess up or something that causes problems for him. *"That was balls." - Referring to something terrible, usually an unfortunate event. *"Cheese it!" - Normally used when SSoHPKC is running away from someone/something or escaping from somewhere. Similar to "Lets get the hell outta dodge!" *"Book it!" - Recently replaced Cheese it *"Lets get the hell outta dodge!" - Used when SSoHPKC normally does not like a place and is able to leave. Similar to "Cheese it!" *"Holy _______, Batman" - Said when there is a superfluous amount of a certain enemy or an object. *"Shaboogagizzle" - Said in one video and has become popular among fans. He used the term to impliment a point on people copying his let's play style. *"Is this death?" - Used when questioning whether a large gap in Mario hacks are death pits. *"Rooked" - According to SSoHPKC himself it means "someone got their ass beat in a pretty﻿ bad manner". *"I've got save states." - Translates to: "I don't need power ups or extra lives." *"Thank God for save states." - Used after embarrassing death. *"We'll lose this in the next 6 seconds." - Said almost everytime SSoHPKC obtains a power-up in a mario hack. *"Damnit Professor Oak!" - Said when SSoHPKC encounters a trainer using a starter pokemon/evolved form of a starter pokemon, saying he sells them on the black market. *"WUT DA FUHK?!?" - Said almost anytime SSoHPKC says "what the fuck". Click Here to see the origins of this catchphrase and to see how it's said. *"Put Your Fucking Spoons Away, Its Not Breakfast Time!" - Said when SSoHPKC beats an Alakazam, or a Kadabra. *"Get the fuck off my ______!" - Said whenever he throws someone off somewhere or knocks something off. *"Bitches be textin me" - Usually said when SSoH recives a text message while recording *"________/This makes me confused and enraged." - When something makes him confused and/or enraged... *"Muh Bad" - Used in the event when he makes a mistake, but can easily undo it. Ex. "What *the hel... oh, I have an axe out, muh bad!" MineCraft: Episode 9, 11:40- 11:42 *"Pfft... (Wow)" - Said when SSoHPKC encounters a very funny scene/cutscene/occurence. *"I have __ things of ______." - Said when SSoHPKC does not know the name of the units of an object. i.e. "I have 2 things of snacks." An episode in Dead Rising 2. *"Dont even tell me..." Said when SSoHPKC is totally stuck in a game. *"Get Outta Here" Or "Get the fuck outta here" Said most often in fallout playthroughs. Said when blasting an enemy with any weapon(a lot of time with shotgun rain) *"_______ Go!" - Said whenever an item/important object is used. *"_________ II (2) - _________ Harder." - Usually used in titles of his walkthroughs/let's plays. SSoH used this form of phrase in his Kingdom Hearts walkthrough because there were different forms of some bosses. i.e. "Ansem II - Ansem Harder" (This is a reference to Die Hard 2 "Die Harder") *"Kudos Moon" - Whenever SSoHPKC sees a 3-up moon in a mario hack he refers to it as a "kudos moon." The origin of Kudos Moon is with youtube user Azureblade49http://www.youtube.com/user/azureblade49 who once played a hack where the creator challenged Azureblade to find his hidden Kudos Moons in every level. SSoHPKC is a known fan of Azureblade49 and it can only be assumed that is where he got this catchprase from. *"Poopy Cheerios" A phrase commonly used in Mario hack videos when SSoHPKC encounters a boss or any other major enemy. *"Nope, fooled ya fucker" - Said while playing a Mario hack, mocking what he believed that the goomba was telling him. *"Invincibilty Mushrooms" - The famous powerup mushrooms from Mario games. In Mario hacks SSoH does not bother to play safe as he has save states. Thus, powerup mushrooms become more useful for their invincibilty frames after mario is hit, rather than what they were originally intended for. *"Is this death?" - Usually said by drops in Mario hacks, usually followed by "Yep. Death". *"Dammit Marth!" - A little known catchphrase by many of SSoHPKC's fans. SSoH used this when he first started making videos. A youtube user PrinceMarth (full name unknown) use to suggest and send Mario Hacks to SSoH. Whenever SSoH encountered annoying or bizzare (search "Super LUEshi World") elements in the hack he would blame Marth by using this catchphrase. "Dammit Jason" seems to have replaced this catchphrase. Prince Marth and this phrase have not been seen or used in a long time. *"Slowdown" - This was often used whenever lag was apparent in a Mario hack. *"Ahhhh you...." - Used when Mario is unexpectedly killed by an enemy, often calling the enemy by a swearword. *"Riddle me this Batman" - SSoH is puzzled by what just happened. References "The Riddler" a famous Batman enemy *"Terribad" Something happens or may happen that is either terrible or bad... *"Leap of Faith!!" - SSoHPKC jumps from a very high platform in a Mario hack that increases the chances of landing either on the ground or in a hole. This was actually first used by ProtonJon. ProtonJon is one of SSoH's influences, so the catchphrase was probably passed on to him. *"Break the level/Level broken" - infamous action done when SSoHPKC has the ability to cheat through a level by flying in a Mario hack. *"Thunderfist just doesn't care" Said when killing a pokemon with a move called Thunderpunch. -Variation: Thunderfist doesn't give a Fuck! *"DYNAMICFIST" A variation of the above. *"STOMP" Said when executing the stomp move in Dead Space. *"Wut tha hell" Just a replacement of "What the hell?". *"Invisable bitches" A way of calling the Stalkers from Killing Floor. *"He's dead. There's no way." - Said in Killing Floor when one of his teammates gets attacked. *"I'm dead. There's no way." - A variation of the above *"Unbelievable." used when something crazy happens. Usually followed by "Un-fucking-believable." or "Un-freaking-believable." *"REAGAN SMASH!" - phrase when he uses the Gravity hammer (Reagan Hammer) in Halo *"How in the name of Carmen Sandiego" used in Portal 2 Episode 22 *"Strategry"- Occasionally used to sarcastically state that he's is being strategic (it's commonly known he disregards tactics) which was coined by SNL in a skit which satirized the first Presidential debate of the 2000 election in which Bush (Will Ferrel) uses it as a reason why he should become president (a joke about how Bush mispronounces words). It was later adopted by Bush himself and is sometimes used to make fun his slightly tactless demeanor. *"Good job team, get ready for the next round."- A reference to the phrase used in COD by your team's "announcer" when a round ends in victory for your team. *"Hardcore Parkour." Describes difficult platforming, most common in parkour style minecraft challenge maps. *"Laptop McTwistey." A move performed by Seamus and/or James (Paragon Nova) in parkour style minecraft challenge maps, most notably in Minecraft's Edge 2. *"There is no way he doesn't have this." Used in his Killing Floor videos, usually when there is one person left. *"There's no way you/we/I don't got this." A variation of the above. *"_________ is a real cool guy." Used sarcastically when talking about something/someone Seamus doesn't like. *"Triangle to win!" Phrase used a lot in Kingdom Hearts 2 when fighting. *"Frag out!" Said whenever Seamus throws a grenade. *"Holy fuck, there's a Zubat in a CAVE!!!!!?!" Used sarcastically when Seamus encounters Zubat, referencing its common wild encounter in caves, and the fact that it has weaker stats than any other Pokemon. *"Don't mind if I do." A phrase uttered by Seamus in the ResidentEvil 4 (HD) Walkthough, sometimes said whenever recieving an Item. *"What a high-horse!" When a character in a game is considered being egotistical. *"AUGH SPIDER" When he sees a spider in minecraft *"Police!" When entering a room through the course of ResidentEvil 4 (HD) Walkthrough. *"Everything's coming up Milhouse." Used when everything goes in Seamus' favor. It is obviously a reference to Milhouse van Houten from ''The Simpsons, and it is derived from the saying "Everything's coming up roses." Personal Stuff *Full Name: Seamus Paddy O'Doherty *Birthday: May 16 1988 (Age 23) *Significant Other: Silverback Gorilla, UberHaxorNova, Sp00n, kootra, and Slyfoxhound / Romantic status: Currently dating fellow Youtuber AshhBearr as of Febuary 4th 2012. *He has a "birth mark" in his hair resulting in a blonde spot to contrast with his darker blonde/light brown hair. *Lives in/around Littleton Colorado *Previously worked at Target for several years (2007 - March 2011) until he got annoyed to the point of quitting **From March 2011 on, video game LPing IS his full-time business. *Has a Masters Degree in tapping 'x' *Does his gaming channel even though his friends make fun of him. *Has a forum http://ssohpkc.com/forums/index.php *Has a Chat room http://xat.com/trollound *Political Views: Democrat-Independent *Religious Views: Agnostic *Smokes: No (He has joked about it occasionally, however). *Allergies: Hooves [video mentioned] *Drugs: Never http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fWGyuARfZc video mentioned *Drinks: Occasionally *Asthmatic when young [video mentioned] *Number of siblings: None *Children: None (And goes by he doesn't want any, said in Mario hacks, when he was younger; but in his 3 year anniversary episode (where he is much older) he references that his kids would need to have "normal" jobs) *Subscribers: 500,000+ *50,000 Subscribers, which was his 2 year goal, was met on Friday, September 10th, 2010 (which was almost exactly a month away from his 2 year anniversary. SSoH's first video was a Brutal Mario video. Submitted on October 9th, 2008.) *Achieved 100,000 Subscribers on Tuesday, January 18th, 2011 *Achieved 200,000 Subscribers on Monday, July, 11, 2011 *Achieved 300,000 Subscribers on Wednesday, October 19th, 2011 *Achieved 400,000 Subscribers on Sunday, January 8th, 2012 *Achieved 500,000 Subscribers on Saturday, April 28th, 2012 *Reached 5000 videos uploading (after the copyright purge) on Tuesday, June 14th, 2011. This was also the first mario hack video in a long time. SSoHPKC 5000 video special. Super Pika Land (Mario Hack) SSoHPKC 5000 video special: Super Pika Land (Mario Hack) *Total channel views: ? *Total video views: 300 million+ *Achieved 100 million total video views on June 9th, 2011 *Achieved 200 million total video views on December 20th, 2011 *Achieved 300 million total video views on May 28th, 2012 *Subsriber-wise, he is increasing in stardom popularity as Chuggaaconroy. *Six minutes and twenty-seven seconds is the longest Seamus has kept a power-up in a Mario hack SSoHPKC Name Meaning: No one knows what the first four letters SSoH stands for exept for a select few, those included are LazyCanukk (Jason), Solex (Unknown Spelling), VG Pat (Not to be confused with PaperbatVG on youtube), CaptainScoobaSteve (Xbox Live Name), and obviously SSoHPKC himself. The PKC stands for Psycho Kinetic Collaboration which is inspired from The Mother Series. Since Seamus started doing Lets plays he has changed the name to PKS (Psycho Kinetic Studios) but has not bothered to change his name officially on YouTube. As far as Seamus is concerned SSoH doesn't mean anything to him (it used to but now he just uses it as his alias) and he would ban anyone who releases the true meaning of his name, with that said do not ask, spam, or beg in any way, shape, or form those three people as they will not release that information. However, there are rumors spreading around that say SSoH stands for his name, SeamuS O'doHerty. This was never confirmed, BUT, LazyCanuckk has posted a channel comment saying, "i cant tell you its not SeamuS O'doHerty :> trust me or forfeit﻿ your bacon". It is unknown why LazyCanuckk would post this comment. Since Seamus knows LazyCanuckk's habits of typo'ing like a fiend, it is more likely than not that Jason meant to say "I can tell you it's not SeamuS O'doHerty." While Jason does know what the acronym used to stand for, he won't willingly give up the information. While coincidental, SSoH is not taken from SeamuS O'doHerty Seamus has tweeted that he may or may not say what SSoH stands for at 200k subscribers. "Perhaps for 200k I'll show the origins of the name" - SSoHPKC Twitter May/29/2011 Later, however, Seamus decided that the popular opinion was that he should keep it a secret and did not reveal it. Seamus mentioned in a Payday: The Heist video posted on Dec. 29th that he created the name when he was 15 years old. (video Here) All the information on SSoHPKC's name can be accessed in his 500th subscriber Q&A video where he answers all of this himself. He starts talking about his name at 4 minutes in. Q&A Session: 500th Subscriber Special Part 2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssTsNu16VOw&feature=channel) External Links *SSoHPKC's Youtube Channel *SSoHPKC's Official Forum *SSoHPKC's Twitter Page *SSoHPKC's Cafepress *SSoHPKC's Steam Groups : Category:Gaming Category:Creatures